Recently, due to environmental concerns, there is an interest in developing foundry binders with lower amounts of free phenol and formaldehyde. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,900,671 and 5,153,298 describe polyphenol resins which do not contain free phenol or formaldehyde. At column 7, lines 58 to column 8, line 4, U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,298 states that these resins are used as developer resins, adhesives, conductive polymers, antioxidants for plastics, rubber, for plasma resistance in photoresists, and molding materials for high temperature applications. The patents do not teach or suggest that these polyphenol resins can be used as polyurethane foundry binders. No-bake polyurethane foundry binders are used in foundry applications by mixing them with an aggregate, such as sand, and a liquid amine curing catalyst, and shaping the resulting foundry mix into a mold or core which can be used to cast metal parts.